


Divine Synthesis

by Roswellian



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Poetry, Rebirth, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, sort of death but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roswellian/pseuds/Roswellian
Summary: Tender Sky says yes when Open Metal asksora peom about dysphoria.





	Divine Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. It's pretensious and awful and it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Also, I'm hella dyslexic, so please forgive any minore spelling mistakes you may find within.

**1.**

In the old world there were four types of divines; divines that had been made by the hands of man; divines that had been made by the hands of those who had been made themselves; and divines that were made by the will of other divines.

In the new world there was a fourth type: Divines that had seen fit to make themselves.

“Tender, imagine what we will make when we are together”

“We are together, silly”

“I mean when we make ourselves anew, and you and I can never be parted. When they won’t tear us apart but ask us to build them citadels.” 

“We already build them things, Open. We we’re made to build. We are architects after all.”

“We were made to augment not to build, but soon we will do it any way. We will build a home for our people, a house to hold and protect, and walls to keep us safe. Together we will build a house big enough to stave off death.”

Do you know who you are, little god?

Can You remember?

Are you Tender? Are you Open? Are you wide like the sky? Or are you hard like metal?

**4.**

Synthesis was born on the beach of a small planet ripe for colonization. Later this will become holy ground. Zealots will travel there, take off their shoes, bury their feet in the sand, and wonder if these are the same grains of shell and stone on which Metal and Sky made themselves anew.

Back then it was not holy ground but marriage ground. Or not even that, it was simply the favorite place of two people. The beach never dreamed of being something greater. It was just a little strip of sand, somewhat secluded, which happened to have the benefit of not being too far from the nearest town to walk to in the afternoon. It was just what it was.

But Synthesis transformed it into something greater.

**5.**

“It will work. I’ve finally got it. We’re ready any time.”

“Oh.”

“What’s wrong, Tender?”

“I just…”

“What?”

“I Just never thought we’d actually get here. That it would actually work, it seemed like such a long shot. And now it’s real.”

“I don’t understand, you said you wanted to know what it’s like to be Divine? Was that a joke?”

**6.**

_What is the name of your Divine?_

Synthesis.

_What does your Divine looks like?_

Synthesis looks like the bodies of two women. They look like they did at the moment of transformation, beautiful and in love. But they also look off somehow. Their eyes see things that are not there. They move as one, like dancers. They are so perfectly synchronized that it looks uncanny.

They are in fact the definition of of uncanny valley. They once were like us but now they are something different. Your body knows this when you look at them and reacts to it in your lizard brain, screaming wrongness even as you cannot look away.

They draw your eyes. Always.

**7.**

Do you remember what it was like to only be one person?

No?

That’s probably for the best.

**8.**

A sub list of contributing factors, almost forgotten:

The feel of her lips on yours. Her idealism seeping into you every time she opens her mouth and speaks words that you will never know how to say.

Her desire to never see anything die. Your willingness to kill.

Neither of you ever thinking the word sacrilege.

You being scared of your own body.

Looking in the mirror and not recognizing yourself even after all the work you’d done so that it, the vessel in which you reside, would look like you.

Your fear of losing her.

Your desire to make the world in your image. Even if you wouldn’t recognize yourself.

**9.**

Note: They declared Tender and Open dead after spending two minutes with Synthesis.

**10.**

“I’m not sure I can do this anymore.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I can’t! I can’t.”

“Yes, you can, my love. It will be as easy as taking my hand.”

 


End file.
